Real Emotion
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: Una canción, una destinataria, varios sentimientos. TWO-SHOT/YURI. VOTACIÓN CERRADA


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no nos pertenece.**

~ Real Emotion ~

Las luces de la ciudad inundaban mis sentidos, mientras caminaba sin rumbo bajo los resplandores de esta ciudad. Recordando tu tenue figura, apretaba fuertemente los puños dentro de los bolsillos de mi saco, mientras me dirigía hacia mi destino.

El escenario.

La lluvia comenzaba a a hacer acto de presencia, mientras mis pies me guiaban por dentro de varios callejones, hasta dar con la puerta que estaba buscando. Apenas estiré mi mano para agarrar el picaporte, esta se abrió de repente, mostrando a mi representante con cara de pocos amigos. Sin recibir explicaciones, entendí lo que quería decir.

_Llegas tarde. La audiencia te busca._

Asintiendo con el rostro, caminé hacia el interior de aquel edificio, con una mínima esperanza en mente.

_Espero que hoy se encuentre..._

* * *

_¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

Mis ojos estaban completamente cerrados ante la introducción del guitarrista, y a las acompañantes contratadas para este día. Cuando la música comenzó, las luces de neón iluminaron el extenso escenario, haciendo de este lugar un lugar de ensueño. Extendí mi mejor sonrisa, a la par que realizaba la coreografía antes practicada, mientras las otras chicas seguían repitiendo varias veces su parte.

_¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

_¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

_¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

Llenando mi ser con las vibraciones que causaban las notas musicales en sincronía perfecta, comencé a dejar el alma y el corazón con esta simple canción.

_Puedo oírte._

Repitiendo nuevamente su única estrofa, paseaba por el escenario, buscando con la mirada a la persona dueña de mis sentimientos. Sin éxito alguno, ya había llegado mi parte. Esperanzada de que, en algún lugar, lo iba a escuchar, comencé a cantar.

_Desde aquel sueño mi vida cambió_

_A un lugar viajé, tan diferente_

_Pero, al despertar la magia terminó_

_No puedo volver, aunque lo intente._

Y, justo en ese preciso momento, pude ver: pude ver la figura que estaba buscando entre la multitud, o mejor dicho, su distintivo cabello amarino.

_Lo que allí sentí, al verte ante mí_

_Fue distinto a todo lo demás._

_Mi mundo da vueltas,_

_Pues te hiciste realidad._

Estaba entusiasmada, podía sentirlo, podía encarnar esta canción...

_La sensación_

_De sacudirse en este mundo tan real_

_Quiero que vuelva ya_

_Ahora se_

_Que todo lo que he visto se ha hecho realidad_

_Pues oigo a mi corazón decir_

_"Jamás sola estarás"_

Espero entiendas este significado... Porque

_Puedo oírte_

"Realmente puedo oír tus gritos de alegría, puedo sentir tu entusiasmo cada vez que ves mis canciones en vivo."

_¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

_¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

_¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

Cerré mis ojos, y expresé la etapa por la cual me encontraba hasta hace unos momentos atrás.

_Todos mis recuerdos ya dejé atrás._

_Tal vez nuestro amor no duraría_

_Y, si algo malo llegara a pasar_

_Se que, sin dudar, allí estaría._

Apreté el puño que sostenía el micrófono, admitiendo sinceramente las siguientes líneas.

_Pero descubrí_

_Qué difícil es_

_Pedir lo que dicta el corazón._

_La verdad que ansiaba mientras estuvo en mi interior_

"La verdad que he de ansiar, es la verdad de poder estar a tu lado, poder sujetarte de la mano, y susurrar a tu oído mis palabras de amor"

_La sensación_

_De sacudirse en este mundo tan real_

_Que me retiene_

_Pensé que aquel_

_Tejido que me hiciste me ayudó a luchar_

_Te diste cuenta_

_Pues ahora se_

_"Que sola no estaré"_

Y ahí el Puente. Cerré mis ojos, nublando el mundo que estaba impidiendo que nosotras dos estemos juntas. El coro se seguía escuchando, haciendo la pregunta que siempre quise hacerte desde aquí, pero jamás me animé.

¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Esas palabras jamás saldrían de mi garganta, mucho menos en estas circunstancias. Esas palabras se repiten, una y otra vez, hasta el término del solo del guitarrista.

_Puedo oírte._

Abriendo nuevamente mis ojos, decidí que esta noche sería la noche: hoy se lo cantaría solamente a ella, sin importar lo que digan los demás.

_La sensación_

_De sacudirse en este mundo tan real_

_Estando junto a ti_

_Y cuando estés_

_Necesitando mi apoyo, allí estaré_

_Cierra tus ojos y podrás ver_

_"Que solo no"_

Mi garganta se secó por unos segundos, al ver que hacía lo que decía. "Cerraste tus ojos, y sonreíste como nunca lo habías hecho". Al darme cuenta que me había comido la última palabra de aquella estrofa, tomé aire y decidí proseguir, sin despegar la vista de ella ni por un momento.

_La sensación_

_De sacudirse en este mundo tan real_

_Quiero que vuelva ya_

_Ahora se_

_Que todo lo que vi se ha hecho realidad_

_Pues oigo a mi corazón decir_

_"Jamás sola estarás"_

Las últimas estrofas, acompañadas del coro de preguntas que siempre deseaba hacerte, más se que jamás lo entenderías, pero, lo que si espero, es que entiendas que...

_Puedo oírte..._

Ante esas últimas palabras, el público estalló. Las alabanzas no dejaban de caer, y los gritos tampoco se hicieron esperar. La energía era impresionante, aunque, cuando quise buscar nuevamente tu mirada, ya no estaba entre la multitud, haciendo que mis ánimos cayeran repentinamente.

"Supongo que... fue una ilusión..."

Tragando en seco, salí del escenario para dejarle la próxima canción a mi compañero

* * *

Apenas puse un pie dentro del camarino, encontré un ramo de flores de color turquesa, las cuales se encontraban pegadas a una nota. Apenas abrí la nota, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, haciendo que mi corazón perdiera un latido, y mis mejillas se tornaran rosadas por unos instantes.

_Siempre he ido a tus conciertos, y he admirado tus canciones. Se que será mucho pedir, pero, ¿podrías aceptar este ramo de flores, y esta invitación al teatro? Si has de aceptar, por favor, reunámonos en la estación de tren cerca de este escenario. Sería todo un honor el que pudieras asistir a esa función junto a mí._

_Con amor,_

_Hatsune Miku._

_P/D: Junto a la invitación, he dejado una foto mía. Será infantil, pero quisiera que la conservaras, por si has decidido el aceptar mi oferta. Gracias_

Las manos me temblaban, mientras sentía que mi mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas, tal cual como en la canción.

"Mi sueño... Se estaba transformando en realidad"

* * *

**K. Meiko: OK, este será un TWO-SHOT, lo que sí, ustedes decidirán si quieren ver la segunda parte o no.**

**N. Luka: No se preocupen, no habrá tragedia.**

**K. Meiko: Pero no sabrán quién es la cantante. PISTA: es mujer.**

**N. Luka: ¿Seré yo?**

**K. Meiko: Tal vez si, tal vez no... Eso... LO DECIDIRÁN USTEDES. Quién quiere que sea? Lily? Luka? Rin? Gumi? OC? Cualquier sugerencia cuenta XD lo que si, hay tiempo hasta el jueves 00hs Argentina para dejar su votación. Y SI NO HAY REVIEWS, SE CANCELA.**

**N. Luka: Que ruda...**

**K. Meiko: Yo ya tengo todo planeado, solo me falta ese personaje.**

**N. Luka: Ya veo. entonces a esperar.**

**K. Meiko: Sí. See ya ~**


End file.
